DATA MANAGEMENT AND BIOSTATISTICS CORE SUMMARY The Data Management and Biostatistics Core (?Data Core?) provides data management, statistical and bioinformatics support for the Center for the Study of Complex Malaria in India (CSCMi). Our system collects and manages data from all our participating study sites, ensuring uniformity of procedures and high data quality. Data from our epidemiology projects, hospital-based cerebral malaria project, and sample storage and tracking data are stored in bespoke REDCap and Freezerworks databases set up and managed by the Data Core. The Data Core will supervise the transition early in the grant period from paper-based to electronic tablet-based data capture at CSCMi India sites. Expertise and support for statistical and bioinformatics analysis and data mapping/visualization are also part of Data Core services. Lastly, the Data Core is responsible for the rapid release, to PlasmoDB, GenBank, and the broader scientific community, of datasets (genomic as well as epidemiologic), analysis tools, and other resources that we have generated in adherence to the requirements and timelines described in the NIAID Data and Reagents Sharing and Release Guidelines, but also in accordance with Government of India guidelines.